The present invention relates to a coffee- or tea-making machine which includes a base, a container adapted to contain fresh water, and which has a discharge conduit, a heater adapted to heat the fresh water, which is adapted for passing the heated fresh water to the discharge conduit, a receptacle being adapted for receiving the fresh water converted to coffee or tea from the discharge conduit, a filter container which has a supporting flange, and wherein the supporting flange supports the filter container near a rim thereof in an operating position of the filter container.
Coffee- or tea-making machines of the above-noted kind are known in manifold implementations.
Coffee- or tea-making machines of this type have hitherto been constructed in such a manner that the space they occupy is invariant, namely they occupy exactly the same space during use as during non-use.
This is of subordinate value, as long as a coffee- or tea-making machine of this type occupies a certain, and more-or-less predetermined location in the kitchen, and wherein this space is not urgently required for any other kitchen work.
If, however, the question of space occupancy during non-use of the machine is of significant importance, be it either because of the location of use insufficient space is available, or if it is desired to take a machine of this type along for any journeys, coffee- or tea-making machines of the hitherto known type can no longer be considered satisfactory.